Morioh
is a fictional town located within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S, and the setting of Diamond Is Unbreakable. While the population of Morioh is small and relatively peaceful, living there before the introduction of the Bow and Arrow are several Stand users; among them Josuke Higashikata and the villainous Yoshikage Kira. After the Nijimura brothers take the Bow and Arrow, activity in the town takes a spike. Morioh possesses several landmarks, the vast majority of them being connected to a Stand user. Morioh itself has a counterpart in the SBR universe, also named Morioh. Backstory The information below derives from the Light Novel The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day, which was not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon. Morioh is a suburb of S City. Although it quickly developed during the 1980s, it was inhabited even in the ancient days of the samurai. It had many martial arts training grounds and vacation homes, where its summer attractions may have come from. Even now, there are still many villas of samurai left. Not much earlier Morioh had been just a rural town where you could find only rice and vegetable fields. The country town was run mostly by agriculture business, as a result people in there had hard and cracked hands. They often needed to check on the water in the paddy fields in the middle of the night. There was at least one area in the Northeast famous for an old summer retreat. Morioh eventually underwent a transformation. In an age where places all over Japan were getting better. M Prefecture's government officials decided to invest money in Morioh to develop it, as its population was quickly increasing with workers from the adjacent S City. The streets were repaired, shops and markets were built and pretty houses were lined up on the land that used to be rice fields. Power lines and telephone poles that harmed the views disappeared or were abandoned (including what would later be bound to the Stand Super Fly). With the development of town, many of the people came back to live in Morioh, among them was Akari Hirai. S City Even though S City is mentioned multiple times in the manga, the information below derives from the Light Novel The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day, which was not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon. S City of M Prefecture is a city adjacent to Morioh. It was undergoing lots of forays to new enterprises. People working there were seeking to take residence and came to Morioh, quickly expanding the town's population. S City was much more modern than Morioh, people often compared life in there with the ones seen on TV dramas. Some people that didn't want a rural life or take a modern job went in there after graduating in high school in search of a job, but market was competitive. It is a reference to Araki's own hometown of Sendai, Miyagi prefecture. Summer Attractions Every year on July 1, rivers and beaches open up to the public in Morioh. Because of this, the date range from July to August is the season for travelling and tourism. 70% to 80% of the total tourism revenue of Morioh is brought in during this time. The number of domestic and international visitors coming from the Tokyo area or S city nearly doubles the population. Popular Activities include Vacation Resorts, golfing, camping, fishing, picnicking, yachting, windsurfing, tasting local seafood and traditional Japanese products, and visiting the mysterious underwater palace. All are main attractions that ensure a good time in Morioh over the summer. Morioh Landmarks Anjuro Rock The Stone of Anjuro. A famous landmark. It was created when Josuke pummeled a rock and Anjuro Katagiri and integrated them together during the healing process. Despite it's scary and grim looking appearance, it is surprisingly familiar with the townspeople and has gained popularity as a meeting point for lovers. People say they can hear the rock growl "Agios" at times.Chapter 272: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (4) Directions: Take the bus in Morioh, go towards the direction of Jouzenji road. get off at the third stop and walk for one minute. Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School Indicated on the map on the cover page of Chapter 303, "Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School" appears to name the middle/high school that Josuke, Koichi, their delegate (highschool class 1-B), Toshikazu (highschool class 3-C), Junko (highschool class 3-E), Yukako, Okuyasu (highschool same class, Okuyasu joins after his brother's death), Shigechi (middle school second year), Mikitaka and Yuya, Hayato and Kimura all attend. The anime also states that while alive, Reimi attended the highschool. Boing-Boing Cape A fisherman started the rumor when he saw Yukako falling from the cliff and Koichi using Echoes ACT2, to place a bounce sound on the spiked rock at the bottom. It was assumed to be a girl who was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up. The local fishermen all pray for good luck to this particular rock, calling it a 'sacred spot'. Many also believe that there is a god of the sea at work. If you ask any local fisherman where 'Boing-Boing Cape' is, they'll gladly point it out to you.Chapter 302: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (9) Rohan Kishibe's House Residence of famous manga artist, Rohan Kishibe. Total Area: 3.4 Acres (340 SQ. M) The house features a living room, dining room, kitchen, and attic, plus seven other rooms. The house was rebuilt due to a fire with repair costs exceeding 7 million. Directions: Don't bother. He'll pretend to be out anyways.Chapter 324: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House (7) Ghost Alley The alley is where Reimi Sugimoto and her dog Arnold's spirits resided. It is also the border between the world of the living and the afterlife, essentially a purgatory. To get there: take the number 11 bus from Morioh station, get off at the Kotodai shopping district, and search near the side of the Owson grocery, 2nd block. Most people can't see the hidden path, but if you have enough supernatural presence you can enter it. The area inside is a maze, but can easily be escaped if given directions. There is only one rule, however, and that is never to look back, or else hundreds of hands will drag you into the afterlife. Ghost Girl Alley AV.png|Entrance to the ghost alley Reimi's House.png|Reimi's house Man Living in Tower On an abandoned telephone tower lives a man by the alias of Toyohiro Kanedaichi. He claims to have bought the metal tower 3 years ago for $100,000 and has not touched the ground since. He lives a life of complete self-sufficiency, but is missing things such as salt and sweets. He'll let you take pictures if you give him food and spices.Chapter 333: Rohan Kishibe's Adventure (4) Other Places Millionaire Village A village with 11 inhabitants located in the middle of a forest 80km at the North-West of Morioh. Deux Magots The café frequently used by the protagonists. The anime frequently substitutes it with a café called "Rengatei". St. Gentleman's A classy bakery that is popular with the residents of Morioh. The bakery is most well-known for its fried katsu sandwiches, which are prepared with prime katsu, exquisite ingredients and freshly-baked bread every day at 11am. Due to their high popularity, the sandwiches are typically sold out within two hours. The bakery was a favorite of serial killer Yoshikage Kira, who bought ketsu sandwiches on a regular basis to enjoy with his "girlfriends". Mutsukabe Mountains north-west of Morioh that Rohan buys to investigate before a subway bypass could be built here. The place is haunted by Mutsukabezaka, a type of yokai.Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Episode 2, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill. Ryogara Retsugan A poaching reef inhabited by abalones and owned by the Higashikatas situated North of Boing Boing Cape. Its place in the continuity is ambiguous.Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore Kunimitôge Graveyard Keicho Nijimura is buried at Kunimitôge's cemetery. Jôzenji Temple Jôzenji Road Josuke Hishigata lives at 1-6. Okuyasu lives at 4-1280.Cheap Trick (3) Kira's villa is at 1-28, in the north-east part of Morioh. it takes 15 mintues to walk there from the train station. Morioh Grand Hotel A high-class hotel in which Jotaro Kujo and his Grandfather Joseph Joestar reside during their time in Morioh. Jotaro lives in room 324 while Joseph lives in room 326. Morioh Port An industrial port. Morioh trainstation Kôtodai Reimi lives at 12, block 3. The ghost alley is in block 2. Family Club A shop specialised in household goods such as diapers for the elderly or various baby equipment. Agricol area Akira Otoishi used the Bow and Arrow on two rats there. ''Trattoria Trussardi'' Italian Restaurant Trattoria Trussardi is a recently established Italian restaurant owned and managed by Tonio Trussardi. It is next to Keicho's graveyard. As he is the only employee there, the restaurant only features two tables, each having around 2-3 chairs. Trussardi's is unique in that customers do not choose their meals. Instead of a menu, Tonio will simply look the customer down and determine their meal based on certain problems pertaining to the customers health. From this, he is able to create certain foods, using his Stand, Pearl Jam, to appeal to each of the customer's problems. (EX: A simple dish of Tomatoes and Mozerella cured Okuyasu of his stiff shoulder.) The restaurant uses only the finest Italian ingredients in its meals. Examples of Dishes * Caprese Salad Ingredients: Mozzarella cheese (4 Thin Slices), Tomatoes (5 thin slices), Tonio's Special Dressing (Anchovy Fillet (1), Seaweed, Olive Oil, White Wine Vinegar, Lemon juice, Salt, Pepper, A bit of Basilico (flakes), a piece of toast, lettuce (as a side).) * Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca Ingredients: Spaghetti, Seedless Black Olives, Olive Oil, Garlic, Small tomatoes, Hot Pepper, Anchovy Fillet (1), Parsley, Salt, Pepper, Parmesan Cheese. The Beauty Salon Cinderella The salon's motto is "Using Make-Up For Finding Love." The manager and chief beautician is Aya Tsuji, a Stand user who has the ability to switch out certain parts of the physical appearance. Unlike other salons, the establishment is different in that it uses a technique called Physiognomy, where, depending on the exact shape of your face, your fortune changes accordingly. Basically, by changing the customer's face, the fate of the customer is changed as well. To determine the finished product, the salon uses high-tech computer generated images. Prices: The salon is located two minutes from Morioh Station by walking. Closed on Thursdays. Twin Forests Tunnel Completed in Kaei 5 (1852), the tunnel is used for vehicular road traffic coming from the north into South Morioh. On the front of tunnel, the Morioh Logo is visible. It is located on the outskirts of Morioh, next to Trussardi's and the cemetery. One must pass the tunnel if they were traveling from Morioh High School to downtown Morioh. Morioh resident, Josuke Higashikata, passes through this tunnel when taking the bus going home from school. It was renovated in Showa 58 (1983), and has an approximate length of 450 meters. At some point in time, the tunnel had a secret side room only visible to Stand users. The room was created by Yuya Fungami's Stand Highway Star, and was used to lure other Stand users where he could kill them. Budogaoka Bank Josuke and co. went to this bank to take the money from the winning Great Lotery ticket. Kameyu Department Store Kameyu is a nationwide department store Josuke and the others often go to. It would seem they sell everything ranging from clothes to appliances to toys etc. It was mentioned during the Harvest arc when Josuke managed to trade in coupons from the store for lots of cash and he later stated he would use the money he, Okuyasu, and Shigeki earned from a lottery to buy shoes from there. He, Koichi, Joseph, Rohan, Shizuka, Yukako, and Koichi's family visit the place. Kira works in the Market Regional Management of Morioh's district since 1993. The Centipede The Centipede is a shoe shop in the center of Morioh. The owner also does small tailor works. Kira is a frequent customer but killed the owner fearing for his murders to be discovered. Budogaoka fields Where Mikitaka was found by Josuke and Okuyasu. Budogaoka Hospital The hospital where Yuya Fungami is treated in room 525. Map Cropped map of Morioh presented as the cover page of Chapter 303. Detailed map of the center of Morioh, cover page of Chapter 354 Residents * Josuke Higashikata * Koichi Hirose * Okuyasu Nijimura * Rohan Kishibe * Reimi Sugimoto and Arnold (dog) * Tamami Kobayashi * Toshikazu Hazamada * Yukako Yamagishi * Tonio Trussardi * Shizuka Joestar * Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu * Aya Tsuji * Yuya Fungami * Tomoko Higashikata * Hayato Kawajiri * Shinobu Kawajiri * Keicho Nijimura * Ken Oyanagi * Tama * Masazo Kinoto * Anjuro Katagiri * Akira Otoishi * Toyohiro Kanedaichi * Terunosuke Miyamoto * Yoshihiro Kira * Yoshikage Kira In Video Games Yoshikage Kira's residence and the street location of the last battle serve as the two stages representing Part IV in All-Star Battle. The location of the last battle reappears as a stage in Eyes of Heaven. Trivia *The "town's flower" is the Adonis; and its specialty is Miso-flavored Beef Tongue. *The town is actually based on Hirohiko Araki's hometown, Sendai. He states that Sendai was an old historical town, but began residential construction in the 80s, causing new houses to be built everywhere. Intimidated by the rapid increase in strangers, Araki used this experience for the basis of the setting in Part 4. However, Araki felt using the real name of the city in his manga may anger people, so he changed the name to Morioh.Hirohiko Araki Lecture Morioh is instead a town within S City in M Prefecture, still referencing the real life city of Sendai in Miyagi Prefecture. *Due to a Japanese-to-Chinese-to-English translation error in the first released online scans of Part IV, "Morioh" was incorrectly translated as Duwang; this name eventually becoming synonymous with the scanlation. References Site Navigation Category:Locations